


Feelings of Home

by Primroses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primroses/pseuds/Primroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he stood her best friend since ever, fully naked with the hardest boner she’s ever seen in her entire life, looking at her with his concerned puppy eyes.<br/>“The next time you try to do someone, take off your socks. It’s so unsexy” SasSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one idea for a multi-chapter fan fiction about those two being best friends, but I don't know how to write it yet. So before I post anything big, here the original idea I had in a one-shot for you :) enjoy!

FEELINGS OF HOME

 

Her heart was beating frantically when she pushed the button for the last floor of the building and she had to suppress the urge to pound her clenched fist repeatedly into her chest to make it finally stop. She could here her blood flushing through her ears, making them all heated up and red like a torch and every time she couldn't resist but look into the mirrors around her, she noticed how blotchy and smeared her face was. Not to mention all the snot that made its way out of her nose over her upper lip right into her open mouth because it wasn't already hard enough for her to breathe. Disgusted she looked away, again.

There was that one time when she'd cried in front of her best friend back in grade school and she couldn't get a hold of herself because something stupid someone said about her forehead. Then, too, she'd cried like a big baby. Fat tears and slimy snot and everything and with these embarrassing hiccups every once in a while. She remembered like her best friend had looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time in his life, making a face like he wasn't entirely sure if she'd gone crazy or something. He put a tiny hand on her shoulder, leaned over and said, "Don't cry Sakura." And then he went like, "Please stop crying. It makes your face really look ugly." Her eyes wandered again to the mirrors inside the elevator, fixating on her face. Yeah. She totally got why he'd said that.

Before she could watch herself and her tear streaked face for another time, the elevator stopped and opened its doors annoyingly slow. She was out before the computer voice could inform her about being in the thirteenth floor, rushing down the hallway until she reached a big red door with the number seven. When her eyes locked with said number, her face crunched up again and new tears fell down her heated cheeks. A loud sniff sounded through the hallway as she tried to pull up the snot, brushing strands of her light pink hair behind her ears. Her heart rate slowed down a tad bit and it was like, at least, some of the weight that was trying to drown her lifted from her shoulders.

Without hesitating for another second, Sakura raised her hand and knocked. She never used the bell. The stupid shrill sound made her always feel like her ears would fall off every moment if she wasn't cautious and held onto them. When everything stayed quiet on the other side of the door her brows furrowed and she knocked again, this time louder and harder. But there weren't any footsteps to be heard again. Sakura knew for sure that he had to be home. It was Saturday night and he was supposed to be home, like every single Saturday night in the last twenty-five years. He had to be home. She began to hammer again the red surface, not really giving a fuck about disturbing the peace of anyone. No one gave a fuck of comforting her too, so why care? A noise, half groan and half a threatening growl, left her mouth and her foot joined the banging of her, meanwhile, two fists. She was so lost in her thoughts and the rhythm of her hammering against the door that she didn't noticed the sound of footsteps before it was too late. The door swung open and Sakura had to stop her fist from punching him on his naked, sweaty chest.

"The fuck do you want?" He hissed and sent an angry glare her way, looking down at her like she was insane. Like she was insane! But his face softened immediately when his brain registered how she actually looked. Tears still glistening on her face, her erratic breathing and the occasionally hiccup.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

New tears started to fall out of her eyes and she sniffed softly when she heard how his voice switched from angered to concerned and saw how his eyes softened at her sight. She sniffed again. "Why are you naked and stretching your enormous penis at me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lowered her gaze and stared down on his member, not able to stop thinking how a great specimen he was. Here he stood her best friend since ever, fully naked with the hardest boner she's ever seen in her entire life, looking at her with his concerned puppy eyes. Well, he had his socks still on she noticed as her eyes wandered to the black fabric on his feet. She pulled an eyebrow up.

"The next time you try to do someone, take off your socks. It's so unsexy", she said to him when she looked up again, pushing him to the side and squeezing her way past him. She heard him sigh and when he closed the door the entire apartment was immersed in darkness. Her eyes didn't need to get used to the dark though, because of all the times she'd spent whole days or weeks in here. It was her second home, but she knew deep inside that that term wasn't suitable enough for all the feelings she felt toward this apartment.

Sakura walked over to the big black and fluffy looking couch in the living room. It was her favorite piece in the entire flat because it was so large and so so soft. She would trade her own house for that couch. It had helped her through some hard nights in her life too. Always, when she was too drunk to go to her own home or every time when she felt like this was more home like her actual one, she would fight drunkenly with Sasuke over who got to sleep on that couch. When her head hit the cushions, the world would immediately stop spinning and the urge to empty her stomach all at once on the carpet would go away with it. It was magic, pure magic. Sasuke said so too. So when she sat down she felt an immense relief like she could truly breathe for the first time in days. She closed her eyes and let herself sink further into the softness, breathing in the scent of home. Musk and snow and woods and so Sasuke.

"Wait a minute", she heard him say in his deep and soft voice. She just nodded once, eyes still closed and still relishing the quiet and the darkness around her. And the fact that she almost could breathe through her nose again. She could hear him walk to his bedroom and how he closed the door. And then there were voices, words softly spoken and then getting louder and angrier. The door to his bedroom was burst open and someone on high heels walked out in an angry pace, slamming the front door shut. Just a few seconds later, Sasuke sank into the cushions beside her, sighing deeply as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Sakura opened her eyes and gazed over to him, her green orbs wandering across his face, taking in how peaceful he seemed. He had his eyes closed and his dark hair fell into them, giving him a young and innocent look. She raised her left hand and brushed some black strands off of his face with her fingertips. His eyelids fluttered open and she was met with his obsidian orbs. It seemed like she was staring into pools so dark, that they seemed like a starless night itself. Sakura lowered her gaze and noticed that Sasuke now wore black sweats, covering his best parts.

"Sorry I ruined your night", she said softly, fingers now tracing patterns on his leg.

Sasuke just shrugged. His eyes observed her wandering fingers, his own starting to play with the hem of her sweatshirt. "Wasn't as great as I hoped anyway", he answered equally soft.

Sakura let out a laugh and patted his leg gently. "Little Sasuke had another opinion apparently", she said dryly and still laughing, and allowing her gaze to wander to his groin for just a second. When she looked to Sasuke again there was a small grin playing around his lips.

"He's angry with you", he told her and she laughed again.

"I'll make it up to him. Promise."

This time he was the one who laughed out loud. "Don't make any promises you can't keep Sakura."

She giggled at that but it didn't take long for them to sober out. It was quiet for a while between them but she always has liked the quiet moments between them both. It was the knowledge that she could tell him everything but didn't have to because he always knew, was what she loved so much. She hoped that he felt the same way. Sakura watched quietly as Sasuke reached for her hand on his leg, intertwining their fingers together and gently brushing circles across the back of her hand. He too watched their hands, his hair tickling her neck every time he moved his head slightly.

"So, you're telling me now why you were hammering on my door? Crying like you've lost BumBum your stupid Clown again?"

"He isn't stupid", she murmured and moved her shoulder up in a sudden move, therefore his head rolled off and landed on her chest. He glared at her when he put it back up but Sakura didn't look, so it was like his murderous glare didn't exist at all.

"So?" He asked again and this time he tried to look into her face without having to move his head away.

"I don't want to talk about it." No she definitely didn't want to talk, let alone think, about why she fled the apartment of her supposed-to-be-boyfriend in the middle of the night. She didn't want to think about the clothes, carless thrown to the side or the noises from the bedroom. And the smell.

Sasuke nodded and resumed to stare on both their hands, still drawing circles on her skin and still tickling her with his hair, which always seemed a lot softer than hers, even with the amount of conditioner she used. She could swear that he secretly used a hair mask once a week. Her eyes, now accustomed to the dimly light, wandered around the room until they reached the two frames placed on a little table a few feet away. It was too dark to actually see what was on them, but she didn't need light to see the photos in front of her inner eye. It always made her smile to see the pictures. The ice cream smeared across Sasuke's face, the chocolate sauce dripping from her pink hair, the puddle of water around their ankles and the big grins on their faces always lit up her day.

"He's a stupid bastard", his soft, deep voice reached her ears and she smiled again, letting the tears fall from her eyes again. He always knew.

"Yeah", she said and nuzzled her nose further into his hair.

"Yeah", he said.


End file.
